Blindfold
by SweetBites13
Summary: Au Gilbert x Alfred: Un inesperado encuentro en Central Park hará que el rumbo de las vidas de dos desconocidos (Alfred y Gilbert) de un giro que jamás hubieran imaginado.
1. Un perro, una hamburguesa y Thor

**Capítulo 1 – **_**Un perro, una hamburguesa y Thor.**_

El joven caminaba despacio, no tenía prisa alguna para llegar al lugar donde solía ir cada tarde por lo que solo disfrutaba del agradable paseo después de haber dejado bien atrás la salida del Subway de la calle 86.

Era un día puramente primaveral, atrás por fin había quedado atrás uno de los inviernos más heladores de los últimos tiempos y en la calle ya empezaba a notarse el leve cambio de humor que el aumento de temperaturas siempre traía consigo. Las conversaciones de los viandantes ya no se centraban exclusivamente en el frío sino en cosas más propias de aquella ajetreada urbe, como podía ser el siguiente partido de los Knicks, el último lugar de moda para tomarse una copa o del terrible tráfico.

Gilbert, que era como se llamaba el joven, detuvo sus pasos inmediatamente después de lo hiciera el golden retriever azabache que iba delante de él. El perro que se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras movía su largo rabo de un lado a otro, siendo esta la única señal de ansiedad del conocer que poco faltaba para llegar, a diferencia de otros perros que acostumbran a tirar de la cadena o a acelerar el paso, y, solamente cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y los coches se hubieron detenido el perro se levantó y reemprendió la marcha, seguido de su compañero humano. Pocos minutos después ambos arribaron por fin a su destino; Central Park, el famoso parque de "la Gran Manzana". A las cinco de la tarde el lugar bastante concurrido, muchas madres traían a sus hijos allí después de la escuela para que pudieran jugar a sus anchas mientras hablaban entre ellas.

Los dos recién llegados huyendo del bullicio se dirigieron a una zona más tranquila y habilitada como zona para perros que estaba delimitada por una pequeña cerca. Gilbert pasó a retirar la correa y se sentó a leer un libro mientras el animal de pelaje largo iba a hacer sus necesidades.

Todo hasta allí había sido como cualquier otra tarde de no ser porque de repente los ladridos de la mascota hicieron que su lectura se viera interrumpida, alertándolo.

—¡Siegfried! —exclamó su dueño a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar como si tuviera un resorte.

El perro no solo no hizo a su llamada sino que saltó la valla dejando atrás a un dueño totalmente desconcertado por aquel extraño compartiendo, nunca antes había actuado así. El parque era muy grande, enorme, por lo que debía darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y lo perdiera irremediablemente, Gilbert en seguida se fue a seguirlo guiándose por sus ladridos que aun podían oírse en la distancia. Un sentimiento de angustiosa inquietud se implanto en su pecho. Siegfried no era simplemente una mascota a la que le tuviera cierto cariño, era su mejor amigo, uña y carne.

El día que se lo regalaron, hacía ya casi cuatro años, le había parecido algo insultante ya que para aquel entonces aún estaba en proceso de aceptación de su enfermedad. Los médicos le habían dicho que no había solución para sus ojos y para un joven vital de v_eintiún_ años que tenía toda una vida por delante había sido un golpe muy duro, un perro guía había sido el último mazazo de realidad que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. A medida que ceguera fue ganando terreno, agradeció tener a ese maldito bola peluda o a su lado, a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales Siegfried le había dado una libertad que no hubiera tenido por si mismo, aunque aquello jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta delante de alguien.

Pensando en ello, a su mente acudieron todas las discusiones que había tenido con su hermano sobre que debía llevar su bastón blanco o al menos ponerle una correa especial al perro dada su condición. Por supuesto siempre se había negado rotundamente por orgullo. Dar pena o recibir un trato distinto al resto era lo último que quería, odiaba cuando la gente murmuraba detrás de él pensado que él no podría oírlos simplemente por el hecho de que hablaron bajo. Estaba ciego pero no sordo. No quería que nadie denotará de su incapacidad, no al menos a simple vista y por ello incluso llevaba unas gafas de sol de modelo piloto que ocultaban sus velados ojos rojos que no miraban hacía nada en concreto.

Sabía que su hermano se preocupaba por él, pero a veces llegaba a agobiarle ¡era él mayor! Se suponía que eran los hermanos mayores eran los que debían velar por los menores y no viceversa. Le había repetido hasta la saciedad que podía cuidarse perfectamente él solo, no necesitaba que alguien estuviera recordándole permanentemente sus limitaciones y es que Ludwig lo veía como un ser desvalido, algo que Gilbert odiaba profundamente. Aun tenia presente la bronca más grande que había tenido, había sido el día en que había decidido irse a vivir por su propia cuenta, hacía tres años. Palabras muy duras se habían dicho esa vez y estuvieron meses sin hablarse pero al final el cariño que se tenían había imperado por encima de todo y consiguieron reconciliarse, aun si sus posturas al respecto continuaran en el mismo punto.

El sonido de los ladridos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaba, el perro se había detenido por suerte no muy lejos del punto donde se había escapado. Lo que no vio fue que al lado del perro había otro hombre dándole algo de comer.

—Sie sind hier! —nada más oír su voz el perro se levantó y se fue al lado de su amo, dándole un leve golpecito en la pierna al albino con el hocico para que supiera que estaba allí— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh? —le dijo a la vez que le ponía la correa, quitándose un gran peso de encima por haber dado con él— Te voy a tener que dejar hoy sin hueso... —el can dejo ir un pequeño lloriqueo— No te servirán esos trucos… ya no eres un cachorro.

El desconocido que había sido testigo de todo no dudo en hacer meterse en aquella graciosa conversación entre dueño y mascota.

—Así que es tu perro —dijo en tono amigable— no le riñas dude, él solo quería un poco de mi Big Mac y le di el último trozo ¿verdad amigo? —el perro que pareció darse cuenta que hablaban de él se puso patas arriba para que este le acariciara la barriga— Aw, so cute! —exclamo dándole aquellos mimos que le demandaba.

Un olor a hamburguesa, hamburguesa de McDonald's más concretamente, le llego a Gilbert por un leve soplo de brisa. Eso debía ser lo que había olido su perro.

—Ja, lo es... cuando quiere —se afano en contestar, tenía un perro bonito y muy listo así era normal que llamará la atención las demás personas, sobre todo a niños y mujeres— se me escapo hace un momento, no suele hacer eso... normalmente suele ser un perro muy obediente. —le contestó girando la cabeza hacía la persona que le hablaba— Seguramente habrá olido la hamburguesa.

—What is your dog's name? —preguntó mientras sus ojos azules le miraban con curiosidad tras sus anteojos. A primera vista había creído que se trataba de un anciano, pero en seguida se había dado cuenta de su error pues su voz no era para nada la de un viejo. Al tenerlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que no era blanco sino un rubio muy claro.

—Se llama Siegfried ¿no te habrá ensuciado o algo verdad?... como es tan grande es un poco… —buscó una palabra adecuada— bruto.

—Don't worry —se encogió de hombros llevándose— sólo estaba comiendo y de repente apareció de la nada —le dijo al perro mientras seguía acariciándole— no pude resistirme a esos ojos hambrientos…—el perro movió una de las patas traseras del gusto que le estaba dando que le rascará en la tripa— ¿te gusta esto verdad?

—Así que has caído en eso—como no.

—En mi defensa diré me encantan los animales —se encogió de hombros—y Sieg-…-fried…—trató de decirlo igual que el otro aunque fallo estrepitosamente— es muy bonito, no deberías de apartarte de tu dueño, podrías extraviarte o llevarte alguien por ser tan bonito

—Quién se lo quiera llevar creo que se llevará un buen mordisco en el trasero... no es tan adorable como te quiere hacer creer con su aspecto de peluche gigante… und es Siegfried, Siegfried —repitió lentamente para que se le quedara, sabía que su lengua materna era bastante difícil para los que vivían en esa ciudad.

—¿O sea que me ha querido engañar? Uhmm… Es una pena, pensaba llevármelo a casa— bromeó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta de aviador— Siegfried — repitió para si buscando la aprobación del otro que movió la cabeza afirmativamente, esta vez lo había dicho bien o al menos mejor— ¿y porque ese nombre? It 's a bit strange...

—Es el nombre de un héroe de la mitología germánica…

—Like Thor?! —preguntó el otro con repentino entusiasmado.

—Mh, algo así solo que no era un Dios…

—¿Y qué hizo? —no le sonaba para nada aquel nombre, al menos de los cómics que había leído y eso que era un auténtico fanático de Marvel y DC. No sería tan extraordinario sino salía allí.

—Salvó a la Valkiria Brunhilda.

—¿Fue volando a salvarla o uso otros poderes? —una de las tareas de una héroe, aparte de salvar al mundo, era rescatar a damiselas en apuros.

—Para nada —se rió un poco, aquel chico estaba mezclando los cómics con la mitológica cuando no tenía nada que ver, solo le faltaba que le preguntaba si se había unido a los Avengers— atravesó un circulo de fuego que rodeaba la montaña en donde la había encerrado su padre Wotan… Odín... —se corrigió— escalo la montaña y mató al terrible dragón Fafner.

—Pero eso es muy aburrido se parece mucho a Sleeping Beauty —pareció un tanto decepcionado mostrando una pequeño mohín que bien podría parecerse a la que tenía un niño después de desenvolver sus regalos y ver que Santa Claus le había traído un feo jersey, aunque claro eso Gilbert pudo saberlo por el tono de su voz.

—Und eso que no te he contado la parte del anillo que si no me dirías que se parece al Señor de los Anillos —murmuro y después dejo ir una risotada, le estaba cayendo bien aquel tipo, tenía una chispa de inocencia que le resultaba graciosa a pesar de que algunos tildarían de infantil— sí, se parece…—concluyó dándole la razón aunque la verdad es que muchas novelas o cuentos de fantasía bebían directamente de las antiguas mitologías.

—No servirías mucho para contar historias ¡¿dónde estaban los rayos láser y la épica lucha final contra el villano?!

—Pues te diré que mi hermano solía dormirse con esos cuentos cuando era pequeño, le encantaba ¡hasta cambiaba la voz para hacer los distintos personajes! —realmente no podía creerse que hubiera terminado hablando de mitología con un extraño, era de lo más surrealista.

—No debes tener un hermano demasiado exigente entonces —le replicó aunque sin quererlo había dado en el punto clave.

Gilbert no lo dijo pero era absolutamente al contrario, Ludwig era demasiado exigente y estricto, como la mayoría de alemanes.

—Ya sabes los niños cuando son pequeños admiran a sus hermanos mayores, los tienen en un pedestal… el mío me seguía como un pollito a la gallina —relato escondiendo lo mucho que añoraba aquellos tiempos en los que tan bien.

Su interlocutor de alguna manera reconoció aquellos pequeños signos de no querer ahondar en aquel tema familiar pues él mismo solía evitar ese tema sobre su persona y por ello decidió cambiar de tema.

—By the way ¿siempre venís por aquí? —disparó con la nueva pregunta que se le ocurrió— porque las veces que he venido no os he visto.

—Ja, claro todas las tardes pero es normal que no me hayas visto el parque es muy grande y solemos sentarnos debajo de algún árbol en algún sitio que no haya tanto gente.

—That's right, es un parque enorme —se rascó un poco la nuca avergonzado, no había caído en la cuenta de eso— La verdad es que tampoco vengo tan seguido, sólo cuando me apetece... el parque está cerca de mi trabajo así que cuando no tengo ganas de comer en casa vengo aquí.

—¿Y en qué trabajas? —siguió el hilo de la conversación— Espera, espera... déjame adivinar— mh…—se llevó la mano libre que no sujetaba la corre al mentón— ¿en una tienda de cómics?

—Hahaha! —rió más sonoramente, aquel tipo de pelo extraño era gracioso—Nop ¡ya me gustaría a mí! sería genial podría leer gratis todos los cómics que quisiera, trabajo en un McDonald's.

Eso explicaba el olor a hamburguesa que aun persistía en el ambiente.

—No tendrás cómics pero seguro tendrás todas las hamburguesas que quieras gratis…

—I wish that was true dude... pero desgraciadamente no se nos está permitido, lo tienen controlado y contado, si falta algo el encargado nos echa una buena reprimenda ¡incluso si un pedido sale equivocado y sobra nos lo hacen tirar a la basura! Eso es un sacrilegio —dijo totalmente consternado como si las hamburguesas fueran la mejor comida del mundo.

—Que tacaños… si fuera tú ya me hubiera largado hace tiempo —comentó asombrado de que fuera algo tan extremo, tampoco a él le gustaba que se tirara la comida, fuera la que fuera.

—No me puedo quejar, no gano demasiado pero es trabajo a fin de cuentas y me llevo bien con mis compañeros —no era eso a todo lo que aspiraba en la vida solo era un medio de conseguir trabajo.

A Gilbert le gustó su actitud, parecía alguien que hacía con entusiasmo las cosas, desbordando energía y positivismo, si quisiera que alguien le atendiera en un McDonald's desde luego sería él. Alguna que otra vez se había encontrado que la persona que le había atendido en misma cadena de comida rápida que le había atendido con desgana o con malas maneras.

—Ya sé el nombre de tu perro, pero no el tuyo… —esas alturas de la conversación ya podía preguntarle su nombre así que se había lanzado— My name's Alfred F. Jones —se presentó de forma atropellada y alargo la mano hacía él, no habiéndose dado cuenta aun de que era invidente.

El otro no pudo ver el gesto de Alfred por lo que no se la estrechó como correspondía.

—Gilbert… Gilbert Beilschmidt, mi nombre es más fácil que el de mi perro —señaló porque en si la pronunciación era parecida al inglés.

—Desde luego es mucho más fácil hahaha —Alfred no se lo tomó en cuenta pese a que se había quedado con la mano alzada, había notado que tenía aquel acento extranjero por lo que quizá tenía otras costumbres. En seguida se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

Nueva York era una ciudad donde convivía todo un crisol de culturas y cada una tenía su forma de proceder. Los españoles, italianos, latinos y franceses solían besuquearse mucho, en cambio los procedentes de Europa central (o países germánicos) solían reservar más las distancias

—Tienes el nombre del mayordomo de Batman —le bromeó con una ancha sonrisa ya que al otro tanto le gustaban los cómics y al menos Gilbert eso sabía porque había visto las películas, tanto las nuevas como las viejas.

Ante aquello Alfred revoleó los ojos, eso no había sido nada ingenioso.

—Try again! Eso me lo han dicho muchas veces ya —él hubiera querido tener un nombre como Steve o Anthony, incluso Kal-El hubiera sido más heroico que el del viejo mayordomo de Bruce Wayne.

—Pero tienes que reconocer que no ha estado awesome para alguien solo ha visto las películas.

—Ok, ok… por esta vez pase —hizo la concesión guiñandole un ojo para despúes mirar su reloj, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho— Well Gilbert, yo me marcho ya…mañana quizás nos veamos de nuevo

—Quizás—sonrió y tiro un poco de la correa para que el perro se incorporará.

Alfred se agachó nuevamente y acarició el cuello del perro, atusando el suave pelaje negro del animal.

—Pórtate bien Siegfried, nice to meet you —levanto la vista y miró al otro— a los dos.

—Seguro Siegfied te encuentre por mí si vuelves, parece que le gustas…

Jones sonrió cómplice.

—Estoy seguro es un chico listo… see ya then! —guardándose una invitación puesto que no tendría nada que hacer ese día, era su día libre, y como último recurso iba a pasarlo en casa, aburrido.

El perro empezó a caminar en la dirección que se iba.

—¡Nein Siefgrid! No nos vamos con él. —le tiró de la correa un poco y el perro se detuvo sentándose, mirando hacía el albino con las orejas cachas— Vamos… por tu culpa me he dejado el libro, a saber si estará allí todavía. —los libros de braille era bastante más costosos que los normales pero aun así el perro que no sabía nada de dinero no quería atender a razones— Mein gott... ¿desde cuando eres tan desobediente?

Alfred que se alejaba volteó un momento viendo que el can estaba en plan de seguirle mientras Gilbert tiraba de la correa tratando de ir en dirección contraria., eso le hizo sonreír un tanto divertido. Con toda seguridad iba a volver al día siguiente.

El perro siguió empeñado en seguir a aquel desconocido hasta que este desapareció de su campo de visión.

—Oh por fin se levantó del suelo majestad ¿nos podemos largar ya? — el albino se había cruzado de brazos y el perro le ladró— Wunderbar, ya era hora verdammt... —Siegfried agachó las orejas al verse reprendido y como siempre se puso delante para despejarle el camino—aun así que sepas que te sigues quedando sin hueso...

* * *

**Palabras o expresiones en alemán**

*Sie sind hier!= ¡Aquí estas!

* Und = y

*verdammt = maldición

* * *

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que subo algo que he escrito a Internet por lo que estoy algo nerviosa, siempre he escrito para mi misma y no sé que tipo de recibimiento tendrán mis fics, aunque tanto si es bueno como malo (constructivos) me gustaría que los comentarios fueran desde todo el respeto ya que esto es un hobby y es algo que hago en mis tiempos libres. Antes solían escribir mucho pero el mundo del rol me absorbió por completo (es adictivo XD) y lo dejé un poco de lado pero una amiga que tengo (sí tú Wafer) me animo bastante ¡y aqui estoy!

Esta pareja es un tanto crack (aunque tiene algunos buenos puntos en común históricamente hablando quizá algún día suba algún fic que no sea AU) y no he visto muchos fics en español sobre esta pareja, sinceramente yo suelo huir mucho de las parejas mayoritarias (o canon como les llaman) no porque no sean bonitas sino porque hay tanto de ellas que me acaba saturando, sobretodo cuando hay gente que se pelean porque fulanito es mejor pareja para menganito. Para mi todas las parejas tienen su encanto.

En fin ya no me enrollo más, muchas gracias a los que se hayan tomando el tiempo para leer.

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer encuentro de estos dos? Fue una conversación un tanto freaky ¿cierto? Estos dos siempre me los imagino en situaciones divertidas así que quise que su primer encuentro fuera un tanto gracioso XD


	2. ¿Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas?

**Capítulo 2 – ¿_Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas?_**

Era pasada la una de la tarde cuando el despertador sonó.

Alfred se removió entre las sabanas, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada para tratar de amortiguar aquel infernal sonido, con nulo resultado. Normalmente se hubiera quedado haciendo el remolón en la cama un poco más pero ese día era distinto de los demás así después de apagar el reloj se bajó de la cama y se calzó sus plántulas de Superman, aun estando algo adormilado. No era para menos que arrastrará aquel sueño y es que se había desvelado viendo un maratón de todas las películas de los Vengadores hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Para él ya era casi era una tradición, no pudiendo faltar la ingesta de grandes cantidades de comida basura para acompañar la velada.

—¿Toris? —dijo en cuanto entró a la cocina pero al ver que no había nadie lo buscó por el resto de las estancia.

No lo encontró por ninguna parte y concluyó que como siempre el susodicho habría ido a estudiar a la biblioteca de su Universidad, asi que debería comer sin más compañía que la de si mismo.

Alfred vivía desde hacía dos años en Queens, el barrio dormitorio por excelencia de New York. Los precios de los alquileres estaban por las nubes por lo que no había tenido de otra que compartir piso con un chico de origen lituano llamado Toris que estudiaba la carrera de Filología Moderna. Desde que el rubio se había mudado allí siempre habían congeniado muy bien pues aun siendo báltico bastante tímido y algo obsesivo con la limpieza, era un chico muy agradable y servicial, esa clase de tipos que siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a los demás aun si tuvieran un día espantoso. De hecho, era gracias a él que Alfred no vivía alimentándose únicamente de fast food. Toris era un excelente cocinero y siempre dejaba la nevera surtida de _tupperwares _con deliciosa comida casera lituana preparada para que Al le hincará el diente. Suerte que tenia su amigo, sin él a esas alturas sería una bola de grasa que no podría ni levantarse del sofá.

Después de zamparse un enorme plato de cepelinai* paso las siguientes horas jugando uno de los últimos juegos de Ps4 que se había comprado entretanto esperaba el momento de partir.

A las 4 de la tarde en punto se levantó del sofá, se endosó su chaqueta favorita (una cazadora de aviador de color marrón algo desgastada) y se arregló un poco el pelo delante del espejo. Como siempre su mechón rebelde se resistió a que lo domarán, escorándose hacia arriba. Ni con todo la gomina del mundo conseguía domarlo, pero aquel era uno de sus tantos encantos personales.

—¡Listo! —dijo, dándose el visto bueno levantando uno de sus pulgares para después abandonar el pequeño apartamento dirigiéndose hacia la estación de metro más próxima.

Después de un trasbordo, de caminar un rato a pie, coger un autobús y volver a caminar un poco más llegó finalmente a Central Park.

A la misma hora que el día anterior se sentó en la banca junto en la se había encontrado a aquel simpático perro. No había señales de ellos por lo que se dispuso a esperar, dejando a su lado una bolsa de papel marrón algo grasienta, en cuyo interior estaba vez habían tres Big Macs que había comprado por el camino. Dos para él y uno para Gilbert.

Otra persona en sus mismas circunstancias no tendría tantas esperanzas, a fin de cuentas sólo había sido un encuentro casual, Gilbert y él eran meramente dos desconocidos y en realidad no habían quedado en nada concreto. Sin embargo habéis de saber que Alfred era una persona totalmente optimista y no se le había ocurrido pensar que el otro pudiera haberle dicho aquellas palabras por simple cortesía.

Los minutos fueron pasando. Cinco. Diez. Quince. Treinta. Cuarenta y cinco.

Espero casi una hora y para entonces sus ilusiones ya estaban frías como las hamburguesas que había traído consigo. Se sentía más ridículo que nunca, seguramente Gilbert si quiera se acordaba de él y estaba en algún lugar de Central Park sin saber que él lo había estado esperando.

Decidió irse totalmente abatido, sin embargo en el mismo instante que se iba a levantar un perro de color oscuro se presentó sorpresivamente delante de él, soltando una pelota a sus pies y saltando de un lado para otro, como saludándole e indicándole que quería jugar a que le lanzará la pelota.

—Hi Siegfried!— le saludo sonriente iluminándosele la cara nuevamente, brindándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza, miro entonces a lado y lado, no viendo a su acompañante por ningún lado ¿y Gilbert dónde está? ¿Dónde está tu amo? —le preguntó interesado mientras el can le olfateaba los zapatos— Otra vez lo dejaste solo…

Agarro la pelota del suelo guardándosela en el bolsillo para después tomar las bolsas y ponerse en pie.

—Llévame con él, ok? Y te prometo que te daré algo que te gustará…

Fue decirle ello y el peludo animal se puso en marcha. Alfred tuvo que apretar el paso pues Siegfried iba a toda mecha y cuando por fin llego conducido hacia donde solicitó, dando por fin con él hombre que buscaban. Este ajeno esta vez a que su perro se había escapado estaba sentado en otro banco, leyendo un libro.

—Le das mucha libertad a Siegfried —le dijo en cuanto le tuvo de frente colocándole una mano en el hombro

Gilbert que hasta entonces había permanecido muy concentrado en su lectura se sobresaltó un poco, parpadeando debajo de sus oscuras gafas de sol, volteando en seguida el cuerpo hacía donde había escuchado aquella voz.

—Hiya, what´s up? —le saludo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios— Nos volvemos a ver.

—Eso parece Jones —le contestó Gilbert cerrando el libro que tenía entre las manos, esgrimiendo también una pequeña sonrisa, no es que él lo "viera" exactamente pero era un modo de hablar.

—¿Qué son esos formalismos? —se quejó, rodeando el banco para ir a sentarse a su lado— Alfred me gusta más…

—Pues yo prefiero llamarte Indiana —se le ocurrió de repente al albino, pese a que había sido un mal chiste a Alfred le hizo bastante gracia y pudo escuchar su risa cándida.

—Hahhaha not bad, eso sí que no me lo habían dicho nuca.

—Me anotó un tanto entonces —el perro se fue a sentar, poniendo la cabeza en el regazo del albino para que le acariciara la cabeza— ¿así que te has vuelto a escapar eh? Perro malo. —el dueño del labrador arqueo una ceja y el animal bajo las orejas.

—No le riñas ayer dijiste que te iba a ayudar a encontrarme, and Here I am!

—Nada de eso —su perro solo era un interesado— solo fue a buscarte para que le dieras más de tus hamburguesas.

—Es un chico listo —concluyó el de ojos claros avanzando la mano para acariciar al perro detrás de las orejas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el invidente se había equivocado al pensar que Alfred no le recordaría y que su encuentro solo habría sido algo trivial para él.

—¿Entonces me estuviste esperando? —preguntó no cabiendo en su asombro.

—Yeah! Alfred F. Jones siempre cumple con su palabra —se llevó una mano al pecho solemnemente— Si digo que vendré aunque llueva, truene o nieve ¡nada me detendrá! —sus palabras resonaron con una épica digna de cualquier superhéroe de cómic— Aunque…honestamente estuve a punto de irme pero entonces vi a Siegfried y lo seguí hasta aquí.

—No sabía que teníamos una cita —soltó el otro hombre como si nada.

Las mejillas de Jones se enarbolaron al instante.

—A D-date? —su lengua se tropezaba habiéndose puesto de repente algo nervioso— N-no ¡no había querido decir eso!

—Kesese tranquilo Jones, solo era una broma —le dijo para que se tranquilizara— no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—¡S-Sabía perfectamente que era una broma! —trató de arreglar la situación para no quedar como un estúpido.

—Claro, claro, lo sabíaaaas~~—contesto socarrón siguiéndose riendo, era bastante fácil tomarle el pelo a Alfred, resultándole bastante adorable aquella faceta ingenua.

—Pues claro que lo sabía… —repitió algo más bajo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Tratando de desviar el tema busco algo más de lo que hablar rápidamente— ¿y qué estabas leyendo tan concentrado? —miró el libro que el contrario tenía en su regazó que no tenía nada escrito en la cubierta**—** debe ser algo bueno si pierdes el mundo de vista.

—The shining de Stephen King —contestó en orden— y lo es.

—Really? —antes que el de lengua materna alemana pudiera agregar nada más Alfred ya le había arrebatado el libro y lo abrió. —¿Es mejor que la película? —preguntó mientras se ponía a pasar páginas pero para su sorpresa todo estaba en blanco y solo habían unos extraños agujeros— pero… si aquí no hay letra, ni siquiera hay dibujos —dijo un tanto desconcertado por la ausencia de palabras.

—Es lo normal en un libro en Braille.

Alfred no había oído aquella palabra en su vida así que inocentemente dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

—¿Braille? —se fijó en los puntos sobresalientes del papel— ¿Es algún tipo de código secreto?

Gilbert no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse ante la ocurrencia, había sonado tan sincero y convencido diciendo eso que no podía ser que estuviera tratando de gastarle una broma. Alfred le miro como con extrañeza ¿había dicho algo gracioso? No entendía nada de nada.

—Nein, es la forma de escritura de las personas ciegas.

Fue entonces el blondo se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, entendiendo porque no le había dado la mano el día anterior. No tenía que ver para nada con algo cultural solamente era que Gilbert no había podido verla. Pero que torpe se sentía en ese momento.

—Bloody hell... **—**tragó saliva**— **lo siento...I have no idea… I'm so sorry… —desvió la mirada hacía sus propias rodillas.

Gilbert no se enfadó al contrario, incluso bromeó con ello.

—Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, eres más tonto de lo que me pensaba —normalmente la gente se daba cuenta un rato después de interactuar con él pero Alfred había tardado muchísimo en darse cuenta y si no fuera por el libro quizá hasta cuando se hubiera enterado de su incapacidad.

—¡No soy tonto solo que-…! **—** trató de justificarse aún si no hubiera justificación posible, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la bolsa de papel que llevaba

El teutón se sacó entonces las gafas de sol, girando la cabeza un poco hacía el lado en el que se encontraba el otro. No le gustaba que le sintieran lástima por su impedimento visual así que quiso dejar lo siguiente bastante claro.

—¿Solo que no llevo esas ridículas gafas que suelen llevar todos los ciegos ni tampoco llevo el bastón? — le preguntó sin tapujo alguno.

Alfred todavía se sintió aun peor, aunque realmente eso era lo que iba a decir.

—No me gusta llevarlos —continuo Gilbert— es como si llevará un cartel luminoso en la frente que dijera ¡eh soy ciego, miradme —antes los demás se fijaban en él por su arrolladora personalidad pero desde que había perdido por completo la visión la gente a su alrededor lo trataban como si fuera de cristal— Si te soy sincero ayer pensé que te habías percatado y que solo intentabas ser amable conmigo dándome conversación, pero… al decirme hoy "nos volvemos a ver" supe que no era así porque la gente no usa esas palabras con una persona que no ve…por miedo a ofenderle ya sabes.

El rubio tomó valor para mirarle y se sorprendió al dar con aquellos ojos rojos que las lentes oscuras le habían impedido ver. Era un color extraño y a la vez fascinante que te capturaba, como las llamas danzarinas de un cálido fuego de chimenea.

—Pero esas personas soló intentan ser consideradas… —habiéndose quedado contemplando por más tiempo del debido, agacho la mirada nuevamente.

—Créeme tanto consideración a veces hace más mal que bien —le contestó resignado, ya hacía muchos años que había aceptado su incapacidad pero nunca se iba a poder acostumbrar a que lo trataran como la delicadeza de una mujer embarazada o un anciano.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio.

—Lo gracioso es que yo soy el primero en hacer chistes sobre ciegos… —continuo el peliplateado con la intención de cambiar de tema habiendo notado el bajonazo que le había dado al otro— ¿te sabes ese de los policías y los ladrones?

—…no — dijo aún algo afectado.

—Pues resulta que unos policías tenían sitiados a una banda ladrones que acababan de robar un banco, hubo un gran tiroteo con rehenes y todo. Al final todos los ladrones consiguieron irse a la fuga menos uno, un ciego…pero al rato de detenerlo lo soltaron ¿sabes por qué?

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—Porque... —hizo una pausa pertinente de un par de segundos— ¡NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER!— exclamó estallando después un dejo ir una sonora carcajada.

Ba Dum Tss. No tenía nada de gracia, ni un poco, pero Alfred que se quedó un instante mirándolo estupefacto no tardo en unirse a él debido a lo contagiosa que era su risa haciéndole olvidar aquel pequeño mal rato.

—No way hahaha ¿todos los alemanes tienen ese sentido pésimo del humor? —preguntó haciendo esfuerzos por dejar de reírse, mientras se secaba los ojos.

—¡Para nada! – movió un poco la mano zurda hacia los lados— en realidad la mayoría de alemanes no suelen tener ningún sentido del humor a menos que se emborrachen claro… por eso solo recomiendo ir a Alemania cuando es la Oktoberfest, es entonces cuando la gente se desinhibe y dejan de un lado las caras largas para divertirse un poco ¡qué lástima que sea solo una vez al año! También se dejan ir un poco cuando hay un partido de fútbol, pero no se compara a cuando es la fiesta de la cerveza.

Alfred se siguió fijando en su acompañante, el día anterior no había recaído anterior en ello pero era atractivo, como uno de esos modelos que salían en televisión anunciando algún producto. Tenía un rostro masculino pero en él todavía podían verse algunos rastros juveniles que se acentuaban más aún por aquella sonrisa traviesa que casi siempre se insinuaba en sus labios. Su piel nívea era otra de las cosas que llamaba la atención en él pero esta no le daba un aspecto enfermizo, todo lo contrario y aún más teniendo en cuenta su constitución física, ya que se notaba que hacía ejercicio pero no en exceso como aquellos que se machacan día sí y día también en el gimnasio.

Pero no es que fuera solamente guapo sino que también tenía un arrollador carisma singular que le hacía resaltar, además una gran confianza en sí mismo como le acababa de demostrar con el chiste.

—Tú no eres nada serio.

—Y además soy la oveja negra de la familia —dijo con mucho orgullo, hinchando el pecho cual pavo real.

—No será para tanto.

—¿Qué no? Mi padre hasta me ha desheredado, con eso te puedes hacer una idea.

A Alfred que aquello le sonó como a algo de lo más anticuado no pudo evitar lanzarle un chascarrillo.

—¿Dejaste embarazada a alguna chica?

—Ya le hubiera gustado a mi padre que fuera eso, así me podría mantener atado con una correa. —se encogió de hombros— ¿Quieres saber?

—Sure —asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza— Es lo justo. Yo te conté cosas de mi ayer. —de repente se acordó de algo que había traído consigo y que había olvidado por completa— Oh fuck, ¡las hamburguesas! —abrió la bolsa, estaban más congeladas que el polo norte y por ello hizo un pequeño mohín—yo que había traído para que comiéramos los dos….

Gilbert se sorprendió una vez más, parecía que el otro había tenido muchas ganas de verle. Realmente era adorable.

—No seas tonto, ¡trae aquí! —puso la mano plana delante de él— No soy un remilgado, aunque estén frías están buenas igual.

Alfred le paso uno de los Big Macs y Gilbert en seguida la saco de su envoltorio para darle un gran mordisco, dejando ir un gruñido de satisfacción después de tragar.

—Verdammt has dado en el clavo, ya empezaba a tener hambre.

No fue el único en gruñir pues Siegfried hizo lo mismo pero para demandar un pedazo, poniendo la cabeza encima de un de las rodillas de aquel nuevo amigo tan simpático que le daba de comer cosas ricas.

—Siegfried no pidas…—le riño su dueño.

—Déjalo si se lo merece después de haberme traído hasta aquí.

El can que movía la cola de un lado a otro pronto recibió su prometida recompensa, dándole Alfred una parte de su hamburguesa, total había traído dos para él así que no le importaba darle un poco.

—Lo mimas demasiado.

—Es que yo tenía un perro de la misma raza, hasta tenía el mismo color —rememoró a aquel perro que había tenido hasta que murió de viejo, cuando él tenía unos diez años.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba?

Alfred dudó un momento en decírselo pero al final lo dijo con un pequeño titubeo.

—Bruce Wayne.

—Willst du mich verdammt nochmal auf den Arm nehmen?* —se le escapó en su propio idioma, no podía creerlo— ¿me estas tomando el pelo no?

—It's true, me encantaba Batman —y le seguía gustando, tenía toneladas de cómics sobre él e incluso tenía su joya particular, el primer cómic donde aparecía Edward Nigma también llamado The Riddler y que en el mercado podía costar como 5000 dólares. Era del año 1948 y lo había encontrado en viejo desván de su abuelo— era un crio, todos los niños tienen sus ídolos.

—Kesese Alfred y Bruce Wayne…claro ¡cómo no! —empezó a reírse nuevamente.

—Shut up… —Alfred hincho las mejillas al sentir que se burlaba un poco de él— no estábamos hablado de eso de todas formas.

—Cierto, cierto… te tocaba escuchar a cerca de mi asombrosa vida.

El de ojos claros permaneció a la expectativa mientras devoraba con rapidez su hamburguesa.

—Veamos... nací en Berlín en el seno de una familia acomodada pero muy estricta. Mi padre es el dueño de una multinacional y desde siempre tuvo planes para mí, queriendo que yo heredara la gerencia de la empresa. Lo que pasa es que yo desde pequeño siempre fui rebelde, era muy poco dado al estudio y siempre le daba quebraderos de cabeza metiéndome en líos en la escuela. Tanto él como mi madre pensaban que solo era una etapa pero con la adolescencia todavía me descontrolé aún más; volvía a horas intempestivas a casa, me juntaba con malas influencias y seguía sacando malas notas —el tono que usaba era bastante normal y no se avergonzaba de aquello— Creo que no me expulsaron de la escuela porque mi padre era un pez gordo y no les convenía. —divago un momento aunque en seguida reemprendió el hilo de su narración— Total que para mi padre era una decepción constante, no solo porque no me daba la gana de estudiar, aunque era inteligente, sino porque además descubrió que era marica. Aún recuerdo cuando vino a decirme que un amigo suyo me había visto besuqueándome con otro chico —se le formó una expresión traviesa— ¡Qué vergüenza para el apellido de los Beilschmidt! —dijo con cierto dramatismo formándosele una expresión traviesa— Ese día quiso echarme de casa, tenía unos dieciséis años pero mi madre lo convenció para que no lo hiciera… Aunque la cosa siguió tensa porque yo no quise subyugarme a lo que él pretendía para mí, así que al final decidí irme de casa en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho.

—¿Y cómo terminaste en Nueva York?

—Eso es una buena pregunta, pues verás yo entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer… primero me fui a vivir con un amigo a Múnich. Me gustaba mucho más que la seria Berlín, Múnich era ciudad con gente más abierta de mente. Vivía a base del dinero que mi madre me mandaba a espaldas de mi padre y de los pequeños trabajos esporádicos que hacía. Yo solo tenía los mínimos estudios así que trabajaba de lo que podía —dio un pequeño mordisco a su Big Mac. Alfred para entonces ya se estaba terminado el segundo— Al años siguiente ya empecé a progresivamente a perder la vista, mi madre me convenció para que viniera aquí porque había una clínica de renombre donde estaban haciendo un estudio experimental de la enfermedad que tenía, pero al final no se pudo hacer nada. Ella y mi hermano menor querían que regresara a Berlín para que pudieran cuidar de mí y yo obviamente me negué en redondo ¡y aquí me quede!

El estadounidense se había percatado perfectamente que había pasado de puntillas por el tema de su ceguera no queriendo dar muchos detalles, así que no insistió en preguntarle sobre eso sino algo más.

—¿Y tú padre?

—Mi padre no quiso saber nada más de mí desde que me fui de casa. Como ya te he dicho me desheredó y empezó a volcar sus ilusiones en mi hermano —ante aquello apretó la mano en puño, odiaba que quisiera manejar a su hermano de esa manera— Él es todo lo contrario a mí, así que a sus ojos es el hijo perfecto.

Para Gilbert le era muy extraño contarle todo aquello a alguien que conocía tan poco, pero con Alfred le resultaba de lo más fácil hablar, como dos amigos que se conocieran de toda la vida. Alfred por otro lado sentía cada vez más y más curiosidad por él, siguiendo preguntándole por inercia.

—¿Y ahora qué haces a aparte de salir a pasear a Siegfried? —miró hacia el mencionado y negó riendo —Que ya se durmió, dicho sea de paso.

La mascota dormía plácidamente en la cara, parecía que tenía algún sueño porque de tanto en tanto movía un poco las patas.

—Es que se está haciendo viejo y vago, déjalo ya luego verás cómo se despierta rápidamente en cuanto le tire la pelota —se rio también cómplice— Canto y tocó la guitarra en algunos local. Hago covers de grupos alemanes como Oomph!, Die Ärzte, Die Toten Hosen, Megaherz … Rammstein — dijo un grupo más conocido porque seguramente para el otro todo aquello sonaría en chino.

—Conozco Rammstein, aunque no me gustan sus canciones… una vez vi un videoclip y el cantante es muy extraño.

—¡Extraño seria poco para referirse a Till kesese! —hizo una bola con el embalaje de la hamburguesa— En algunos conciertos se ponía como una prótesis en forma de pene que sacaba leche ¡und mojaba al público con él!

La cara de Alfred fue todo un poema, no sabía si decir que aquello era cool o totalmente asqueroso.

—Más que cantar bien lo suyo son los mensajes que tienen sus canciones y el show que hacen en los conciertos —siguió Gilbert— ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta a ti? Apuesto que te gusta Lady Gaga y Kate Perry.

Y había dado en el blanco, le gustaban mucho esas cantantes.

—Yes! Pero mi cantante preferido es Michael Jackson.

—Gut, ahí si tenemos un punto en común. A mí también me gusta mucho —se alegraba de que tuviera un poco de buen gusto ya que aunque respetaba lo de Lady Gaga no dejaba de ser ultra comercial.

—¡A todo el mundo le gusta Michael Jackson! —le replico el de lentes— Es como el chocolate, es imposible que a alguien no le guste…

Por enésima vez el de ojos rojos volvió a reírse, claro que había gente que no le gustaba pero era mejor no romperle la ilusión.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber Alfred.

—Nada, nada kesese

—¡Quiero saber! —le exigió cual niño.

—Nada en serio, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor —le quiso bromear.

—¡Pero si tenemos la misma edad! —pensándolo bien no habían hablado de eso— ¿Por qué tú tienes veinte o veintiuno no?

El invidente negó con la cabeza.

—Twenty-two?

Otra vez negó.

—Twenty-three? —no podía ser mucho más.

—Te vas acercando

— Twenty-four? Twenty-five?

—Bingo.

El blondo parpadeo ¿veinticinco? Entonces se llevaban cuatro años.

—Así es pequeño Alfie, soy mayor que tú.

—No me llames pequeño —se cruzó de brazos de manera infantil — ¡No lo soy!

—Comparado conmigo si lo eres.

—Son solo cuatro años, bloody shit!

—Cuatro años de experiencia es mucho —uso un tono malicioso en su voz.

—¡No tanto, viejo! —quiso devolverle el golpe, habiendo entendido perfectamente las segundas intenciones de la lo que había dicho— Como sea, me gustaría oírte alguna vez cantar.

—Pues deberías venir algún día a verme. No sabes lo que te pierdes~~— alardeo de su voz, estando muy seguro de su capacidad vocal.

—¡Me gustaría mucho ir! —dijo mostrándose muy entusiasmado— Aunque me puedes cantar un poco ahora y darme una muestra, como para que me den más ganas de ir... —pidió volteando por completo hacia él, levantando la pierna izquierda en el banquillo para ponerse más cómodo al flexionarla.

—Mh nein... creo que prefiero que te quedes con la intriga, así la curiosidad te irá dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee —le rogó caprichoso— ¿Qué me pides por un pedacito de coro? Lo que quieras, te lo doy. Te lo prometo —y se irguió recto, como para hacer creíble sus palabras.

De algún modo el generarle ciertas expectativas le complacía pero negó de nuevo pero esta vez con la cabeza.

—Ven al local y luego hablamos de que me puedes dar a cambio... pero ten cuidado que puedo tomarte la palabra y aprovecharme de ello... —añadió con cierto peligro en sus palabras.

—¡Eso es trampa! Yo te decía que daría lo que quisieras ahora… —se había sonrojado un poco por la insinuación sexual del otro, aunque sería una broma como todo lo demás— Iré de todas formas —le sacó la lengua y encogió los hombros.

—Eso último te lo acabas de sacar de la manga ahora mismo... —le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo— Prefiero que me oigas en el escenario y te quedes con la boca abierta

—He! —río ligero ante el codazo y le dio un leve empellón por el hombro— El trato era para ahora, luego no vale —miró hacia el cielo, parecía que iba a llover— Pero dame la dirección para ir y dime cuando te presentas, and I will be there!

Gilbert sacó entonces una tarjeta que tenía del local donde actuaba de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se lo alargó.

—El trato tendrá vigencia igual porque te va a encantar...quizá hasta te dejo entrar en el backstage —dijo como si se tratará de una superestrella.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, primero tengo que oírte y después ya juzgaré yo si eres lo suficientemente bueno para darte algo a cambio —concluyó el tema, mirando otra vez hacía aquellas feas nueves que amenazaban con descargar en cualquier momento— Creo que va a llover… ¿te apetece un café del Starbucks? —sugirió pues se lo estaba pasando muy bien en la compañía del otro— ¿O te acompaño a tu casa? —se ofreció para ayudarle.

El mayor se levantó del sitio donde estaba, su perro que había estado durmiendo pero aun así había permanecido en guardia con la oreja puesta, lo oyó y se levantó también bostezando a la vez que se sacudía desperezándose.

—No necesito otro perro lazarillo, Danke schön. —declino su oferta, estando de repente muy serio.

Alfred se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Ante aquel cambio de actitud repentino solo pudo pensar en que le había molestando, recordado lo que le había dicho de que no le gustaba que le trataran con guantes de seda. Por ello no insistió.

—Well... ¿entonces cuando te veo en el local? —refiriéndose a sus presentaciones, se puso en pie al igual que él.

—Mañana por la noche —le dijo para seguidamente ponerse bien la correa en la mano— Estoy siempre los mismos días de la semana —dio un paso separándose del otro— Auf Wiedersehen.*_—_se despidio escuetamente.

—Goodbye... hasta mañana por la noche... —pasó a decir puesto que parecía que en serio le había incomodado, no quiso hacerlo más por eso dejó que se fuera, quedándose de pie.

Después de dar unos pasos más, se detuvo. Tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Quizá una cerveza... eso sí me apetecería —le sugirió, estando de espaldas al blondo—aún yo no sé casi nada de ti... solo que te gustan las hamburguesas, los superhéroes y Michael Jackson y ¡oh que te das fácil por vencido!...-dijo eso último en medio broma, girando la cabeza hacía él – ¡Has picado!

Alfred había caído como un tonto en aquella broma que le había hecho, habiéndose hecho Gilbert el ofendido por su ofrecimiento a acompañarle.

—¡Gilbert! Eso no se hace…—se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Aunque se había quitado un gran peso de encima porque su nuevo amigo no se había enfadado con él.

¡Pagaría por poder ver la cara que has puesto! kesese

—How funny... —rodó los ojos sarcástico— Tan gracioso como tú chiste sobre el ladrón ciego…

—Oh vamos admítelo, ha sido bueno.

—Yes, muy bueno… —le dijo aunque pensara para si mismo que se iba a tomar su venganza cuando el otro menos lo imaginara— Si quieres podemos ir a algún bar, digo… por la cerveza.

—No sé si por algún bar de por aquí dejen entrar perros... sin el bastón no tengo apariencia de ciego kesese —el can le dio con el morro en la pierna— Tranquilo, que somos un equipo no te dejaría fuera con la lluvia...

—Es verdad… ¿y si la compramos y te acompaño a casa? —propuso un poco más relajado puesto que parecía que el otro no lo tomaba a mal y además la cerveza era idea suya. Se le acercó y quedó a su costado a la espera de alguna otra idea.

—A la tuya... —le contradijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— en mi casa hay cerveza ya...o sea que sería una tontería comprar, por lógica si quieres invitarme tendrá que ser en la tuya...

—Ok, está bien…. —hizo una mueca de conformidad y empezó a caminar- One moment... —recabó en algo— ¿quién ha dicho que te fuera a invitar?

—¡Yo mismo!

—¡Ni hablar! —se negó tajantemente— Yo ya te he invitado a la hamburguesa.

—Eso no cuenta.

—¡Claro que sí!

Entre bromas y risas ambos se fueron a buscar un taxi mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

* * *

***cepelinai = **un plato típico lituano que consiste en una especie de albóndigas rellenas de masa de patata, carne, requesón y zanahoria **  
**

**Palabras o expresiones en alemán**

*_Willst du mich verdammt nochmal auf den Arm nehmen? = _manera vulgar de decir ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

_*Auf Wiedersehen =_ hasta que nos volvamos a ver_  
_

* * *

De nuevo gracias a Waffer por su entusiasmo y ánimos para que siga el rol. También gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, es agradable que alguien aprecie tu trabajo ^^


End file.
